Rescue Me
by LostLove2015
Summary: Marceline does something that leaves Bubblegum in deteriorating state of depression, killing her slowly on the inside. When all begins to hit rock bottom, she will have to finally face herself and try to get back the one who caused the whole mess. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network. All characters go to their rightful owners; I do not own any of it, only the writing and plot ideas for the story.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this all started because I was bored one day in my Fine Arts class, and carried on through the Honors Chemistry class (a verrryy boring class indeed). I of course have been thinking a lot on Bubbline, and thought it would be a good idea to try my hand at writing some myself. So here we are! Sorry if it is saddening, but a lot has gone on to influence it.. anyways, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**Rescue Me**

For the past week, it had been storming in the Candy Kingdom. Dread had washed over, and everyone in the kingdom had fallen into a depressed state. Even their royal princess, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, was in a slump. As the days passed, it seemed her state got worse as she too began to slip into depression.

All of this was because of one thing, well one person. Marceline; better well known as "The Vampire Queen".

_It all started two weeks ago..._

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum's Chambers (2 weeks ago)**

In the wee hours of the morning, a very exhausted Bubblegum sat at her desk going over yet another formula. She had yet to rest from her on going activities (refusing to do so), as her brain would not allow her to.

As she worked, all outside factors went unnoticed; even the light knocking at her terrace door. The light knocking soon turned into wild bangs, which eventually brought the princess back to the real world.

Jolting from her seat, she raced over to the door, a random object in hand as her chosen weapon. As she made it to the door, she slowly peeled the curtain back, and was met with the sight of a distraught Marceline. Confusion washed over the girl's features, as her mind sped to catch up with the scene before her. _What's going on? Why is she here?_

Slowly she unlocked the door and opened it, standing in the path way so that the girl couldn't enter.

"What do you want, Marceline?"she asked in a confused tone.

"Please let me in Bonnie! I'll explain later!" the vampire said, trying to push past a now annoyed Bubblegum.

"No Marceline. Tell me why, then you can come in." she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Huffing, the raven haired girl began to transform into he bat form, and flew over Bonnibel into the awaiting room. There, she transformed back into her 'regular' form, falling onto the princess' bed with a soft thud.

Falling back onto the bed, her head falling to rest on one of the many pillows, she lets out a sigh of relief. "Glob Bonnie, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Rolling her eyes, the pink girl closes the door and walks over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. "Why do you have to be so rude?" She sends an annoyed glare to the girl next to her.

Grunting, Marceline turns over slightly to look at her 'friend'. "I-I'm sorry Bubbs... How about I tell you what's going on?"

"That would be nice. So, what is going on?"

Sitting up, Marceline sits cross legged in front of Bubblegum, before slightly beginning to float above the mattres. "Well... I sorta did something..." she trails off, looking away from piercing eyes.

"What exactly is 'something', Marceline? Spit it out."

Taking a breath, Marceline pauses for a moment; she's honestly scared of what her friend will say and/or do to her. Without thinking, Bonnibel reaches out and takes the vampire's hands in her own; an attempt to calm the girl. For a split second, Marceline freezes at the contact. A surge of something, passes all throughout her body, and it makes her feel... alive? Pushing past it, she works up the nerve to get what she needs to say, out.

"I sorta-"

* * *

**First off, what do you guys think? I know it is short, and slow. I already have the second chapter written, and it's longer, trust me. But I want to know if you guys would like to see more, if not, then oh well I guess.. So please leave a review, and let me know :3 It's my first time writing Bubbline, so bear with me haha. Again, I am sorry for it being so short. **


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network. All characters go to their rightful owners; I do not own any of it, only the writing and plot ideas for the story.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! First off, I wanna thank the people that reviewed (: It makes me happy to see that you guys are liking this so far, even though I didn't give you much hehe So thank you: XxLoverOfLovexX , Gnarled Bone , bolosam , Nobody2012 . Well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Rescue Me - Chapter 2**

"I sorta-" Marceline was cut off by banging at the bedroom door.

"Princess! You are needed at once!" Peppermint Butler's voice rang.

Looking at Marceline, Bubblegum rose an eyebrow. "Does this have something to do with what you did?"

"It might..."

"Marceline! What. Did. You. Do!?"

Jumping up, Marceline drug Bubblegum with her to the door. "You'll find out.."

"No Marceline, tell me now!"

Marceline kept quiet as she pulled the princess through the castle, and out into the courtyard. There, they met Peppermint Butler and the royal army.

Stepping up, Peppermint began to go over what was happening. "Ma'am, there is a serious issue at hand. As we speak-" he was cut off by Bubblegum.

"Just WHAT is going on!?" Looking over to Marceline. "What in the lumping globs did you do Marceline!? Tell me!" By now, Bubblegum was irritated and almost furious with the vampire next to her.

Flinching just a tad bit, Marceline looked apologetically to the almost red girl. "To um cut it short, I sorta cheated Death out..." she mumbled out, rubbing the back of her neck subconsciously.

A quizzical look washed over Bonnibel's face. "And what does that have to do, with anyone else but yourself?!"

Sighing, Marceline looks sadly to her 'friend'. "It doesn't Bonnie... He's after me, only me. I just... I had to see you one last time before I go.."

Her face falling and her anger diminishing, Bubblegum stood in silence. _Why?..._ was all she could ask herself. _Why me? Why did she have to come see ME? Why did she have to go?_ So many why's that she couldn't answer for herself.

Finally, she uttered that single word. "Why?.." her face void of any emotion.

Taking a breath, Marceline thought about what she was finally going to do. She was finally, after quite some time, going to tell the girl her feelings she had for her. Her love for her. Yeah, it could all blow up in her face, but what more did she have to lose? Death was already on his way for her.

Biting her lip, she finally found her voice. "Because I- Bonnie, I l-love you..." She quickly looked away, not wanting to see the pink girl's reaction.

As she waited for the yelling and/or possible hitting, she found that it never came. Daring to sneak a peak at the girl, she saw that she was still in the same state; staring blankly, straight ahead.

"B-Bonnie?.. At least say something, anything..."

Slowly, Bubblegum began to walk towards Marceline. Once she reached her, she enveloped her in a light hug. "I- I love you too Marcey... You're one of the bestest friends I have ever had.."

This broke the vampire's heart a little; seeing that the girl she loved, loved her in only a sense of friends.

"Bo-Bonnie... I love you, m-more than just a fr-friend.."

As the words left her mouth, she felt the girl tense in their hug. Then, without warning, Bubblegum pushed out of the hug, a face of confusion and slight horror.

"Wh-what..? N-No.. that's n-not possible.."

Those words were like repeated stabs to Marceline's heart, killing her with every strike.

"It is Bonnie.. And I do love you...-"

"No! It isn't-"

"Yes it is Bonnie!" Marceline was irritated now. "It is and I am! I'm sorry that you can't process it, but it is true! I'm sorry I've wasted my time though, so good-bye Bonnie.. Good-bye..."

With this, Marceline transformed into her bat form and flew off, leaving Bubblegum in a state of shock, and a mixture of emotions.

* * *

**Present (Bubblegum's Sleeping Chambers)**

It had been two weeks, two whole weeks that Marceline had been gone. Everyday that passed, Bubblegum got worse. She had been left with the words 'I love you', a confession from Marceline, and she had just blatantly shot her down.

As she thought more on it, it hit her that it must of taken so much to tell her, and that it probably killed the girl inside, being shot down so quickly and so hard. And right before she left for possibly forever.

"I'm a monster.. Why... why did I do that? She trusted me and felt comfortable enough to tell me, and I just threw it back in her face.. I'm a horrible, horrible person..." she spoke to no one in particular.

During all this time that she's had, she thought on everything imaginable. She even gave the thought to her own feelings, realizing that she too had some sort of feelings for the vampire queen. She didn't want to admit it in the beginning, but as time passed she realized she truly missed having the girl around. She missed everything about the girl, and she missed being close to her. Now, she wished that she could have the girl back. She wished that she could take all that she had said back, and tell Marceline that she loved her; more than she ever thought was possible.

Thinking on it, some things began to click. "I must go save her. Even if she hates me now, it's the least I can do.. I can't leave her like that."

Pulling herself from her funk, she began to devise her plan to rescue her beloved vampire queen.

* * *

**Damn, Bublegum... You are just a tad bit late in the emotions department, aren't you? I wonder how Marceline is baring.. Well I know, cause I'm the writer ;P So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! I like.. no love, feed back! Let me know what you would like to see as well! I take ideas, as they are more than welcome! I've already started on chapter 3 for you guys btw :3 So be waiting! I'll be waiting to see what you guys think in the mean time :s**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network. All characters go to their rightful owners; I do not own any of it, only the writing and plot ideas for the story.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Heyyy guys! I am just.. blown away with the amount of reviews I have gotten with just the first two chapters! I didn't think it would be such a hit, but you guys proved me wrong! I want to give a shout out to: Bubbline Shipper, HappyFace, Nobody2012, Gnarled Bone, Firelord515, alecita122, vdaysnowstorm, Karat346, and a BIG thanks to XxLoverOfLovexX! Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing and such, it really makes me happy and keeps me wanting to make it better for you guys! Well anyways, ON WITH THE GLOBBING SHOW!**

* * *

**Rescue Me - Chapter 3**

**The Night-O-Sphere (Marceline)**

In the weeks that had passed, Marceline had sat in some other dimension, a prison of sorts. It was dark, pitch black actually, and she was alone. On any other day, given any other circumstances, she would love this; being alone and in the dark was one of her favorite things. But this, this wasn't fun.

She was left alone to her thought, and these had started to get worse and worse as the time passed. She was left to think of the heart breaking events that had occurred between herself and Bubblegum. Left to feel that pain that still felt fresh, gnawing at her heart and emotions. It was a burning pain that she had never endured before; it was so bad, that it even brought the vampire to tears more than once.

Currently, Marceline sat holding her knees to her chest, head resting a top them. She hummed quietly to herself, trying to drown out the words that kept repeating themselves, the voice belonging to the very person that caused all of this pain. It seemed the voice got louder though, pushing through the voice of her's. So she began to sing a loud, daring the voice inside her head to challenge her. It did.

Gritting her teeth, she decided to try harder and sing louder. For a little while, she was able to just focus on her music, but it didn't last long. Her mental wall that was blocking the voice broke, and the haunting voice came booming through her skull. Being too much for the girl to handle, Marceline let the dark take her, and she swiftly passed out; falling to the floor, smacking her head soundly with and echoing thud.

* * *

(Marceline's Dream Land)

An orange glow was cast all about the small room, shadows dancing about in the dimly lit area. Outside, the weather had changed drastically, and it was now snowing and hailing quite harshly.

Two figures sat in front of a fireplace, cuddled together, keeping warm. Little conversation was present, but the silence was a comfortable one. As the fire flickered with life, both figures were made known; Marceline (herself) and Bonnibel. Both had warm smiles brightening their features, their eyes filled with love and happiness.

As Marceline looked at Bonnie, she fell in love all over again, like she always did when she looked at her love. Her heart leapt faster, and she felt those butterflies once again. She couldn't help but smile widely like the dork she was; she was Bonnie's dork though, after all. As she looked into the pink girl's eyes, she soon found herself lost in their depths. They pulled her in, luring her in with their beauty and the passion and love behind them.

Not too soon after, and she was slowly closing the distance between herself and Bonnibel; Bonnie meeting her in the middle. Their lips met in a slow, but passionate kiss. Both reveled in the feeling, savoring the sweet taste of the other. When they needed air, they pulled away slightly, panting. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, resting their foreheads against one another.

"I love you Bonnie.."

"I love you Marcy.."

Again, their lips crashed together, this time filled with a heated passion. Their bodies molded together, and they were soon laying on the floor; Bonnibel underneath, while Marceline was on top. Never did they brake their kiss, nor did they brake any skin contact. They wanted to feel every last bit of each other, wanted to know every little blush and blemish, crack and crevice, of the other's body.

Hands roamed, tracing and prodding the skin beneath them. The kiss they had started, deepened. Marceline rand her tongue over Bonnibel's bottom lip, asking for entrance; the girl in question, gladly granting her access. Both tongues fought fiercely for dominance, but only one could come out on top.

Moving from her lips, Marceline trailed light kisses down Bonnie's jaw. She stopped at the girl's pulse point, and bit down with a slight pressure. With this, Bonnie moaned and grabbed the back of the vampire's neck, ushering her on. Marcy smirked, beginning to nibble and suck on the skin beneath her lips. She earned many satisfied whimpers and moans from her girl.

Moving down, she trailed more kisses down the girl's neck and down her chest. Her hands finding two pert breasts, and beginning to massage them. This elicited a louder, needier moan from Bubblegum, that only drove the vampire on.

Taking the girl's pink right nipple into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it, flicking it, making it harder. She bit down, and Bonnibel arched her back in Marceline's touch; moaning all the louder. Un attaching herself from the nipple, she quickly made her way to the neglected left one. She copied her movements with it, making the girl beneath her quake with desire, want, and need.

"P-Please Marce... I-I.. need you!" Bonnibel whimpered out.

Smirking, Marceline lowered herself. "What do you want, love? Tell me what you want."

The vampire's hands roamed all over the pale, pink skin of her lover. She placed chaste kisses to each of the girl's hip bones, before leaving small nips and bites to the areas. Bonnie wriggled beneath the touches, trying to work up the voice to get what she desperately needed.

"I-.. I w-want y-you... to.. f-"

* * *

Marceline is awakened by a swift kick to her side, then another to her stomach. She groans loudly, clutching her now aching body.

"Wake up!" a voice boomed.

Looking around, she saw that no one was there, or what she could see of for that matter.

"Show yourself!" she screamed into the darkness.

As she waited, a light soon flickered on in front of her face, revealing the figure.

"Oh... oh no.."

* * *

**What?! Oh globs ya'll... I honestly, I don't know haha. My mind sorta came up with this today during school, and I sorta just went with it! So what do you guys think?! Good, bad, AMAZINGLY FUCKING GLOBBING AWESOME?! Please tell me, I LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys and your amazing reviews! :D **

**I've already started on chapter 4 for you guys, so be waiting my dear lovelies! ;D Until then, I bid you farewell! ~LostLove2015**


End file.
